log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Log Horizon (Guild)
Log Horizon (記録の地平線 Kiroku no Chiheisen) is a small, but very powerful guild in Elder Tale that was formed after the Catastrophe. It is also the organizer of the Round Table Alliance and one of the alliance's 11 member guilds. Overview It was founded by Shiroe who, prior to the Catastrophe, had avoided joining any guilds despite numerous invitations and offers. After discovering that both Touya and Minori, along with 33 other beginners, were being enslaved by the Hamelin, he decided that the best way to help Touya and Minori as well as his friends Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and Nyanta in the post-catastrophe world was to form his own guild. With a small push from Nyanta, he founded Log Horizon with his former party members and new friends as co-founders. After establishing the Round Table Alliance, both Touya and Minori joined Log Horizon, although they partied with Serara, Isuzu, and Rundelhaus Code during and after the Summer Training Camp. During the Return of the Goblin King event, however, Rundelhaus sacrificed himself to protect the party in exchange for his life. To prevent forever losing him, Shiroe created a contract with Rundelhaus to join the guild and to give him the Adventurer subclass forcefully, allowing him to resurrect at the Cathedral. Since Isuzu was close to Rundelhaus, she decided to join Log Horizon as well. Although Nyanta invited Serara to come along, she turned down the offer due to her strong commitment to Crescent Moon Alliance. Later on, Shiroe and Naotsugu go to Susukino to employ Silver Sword's aid in completing a raid. They were accompanied by Demiqas and Tetora, an Adventurer from Minami who was sent on Kazuhiko's orders. Following the mission, Tetora decides to join Log Horizon as its Cleric. Strength Though Log Horizon has a relatively small number of members, half of them are veteran and experienced players, with three from the infamous Debauchery Tea Party: Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Nyanta. While Akatsuki had doubts about her own strength, her guild mates and powerful players like Soujiro Seta and Rieze have recognized her competence. Tetora was recommended to Shiroe by Kazuhiko and was very helpful during the raid in the Abyssal Shaft. Their true strength is their ability to work together along with Shiroe's extraordinary organization and impeccable planning abilities. By studying their opponents and predicting their actions Shiroe can maneuver his guild into a position of strength before their enemy even acts. The guild also has tremendous political influence as the guild that was instrumental in forming the Round Table Alliance and a standing member of the alliance. While low leveled, Touya, Minori, Rudy, and Isuzu are considered strong for players of their level, little doubt because of their cohesiveness. Members There will be a total of 12 members in Log Horizon—one of each class.First Q&A with Mamare Touno As of volume 13, eleven of the twelve classes have been accounted for. The guild members are effectively divided into two parts; senior members and junior members. The senior members are not ranked by membership seniority, but rather by experience in Elder Tale and their levels; this is why Tetora, who joined much later than the members in Touya's Party, is considered a senior member. Guild Base After purchasing the guild house building allowing him to form the Round Table Council, and disbanding Hamelin, Shiroe decided to purchase a brick building in the outskirt of Akihabara close to the north border of the city zone as their guild base. Half of the reasons is that he may be involved in a series of grand events and discussions in the near future, thereby needing a spacious, flexible building. There are 6 floors and 1 basement level. According to the guild base map on the right-hand side, each area is allocated as the following: # Bathroom # Restroom # Shiroe's room ("guild office") # Nyanta's room # Minori's room # Touya's room # Kitchen # Dining room # Wooden deck # Naotsugu's room # Akatsuki's room # Isuzu's room # Rundelhaus' room # Laundry room # Water tank Isaac came to help Log Horizon clean the building by assigning summoners to conjure Undines and wash the first two floors (in anime, all floors are washed and the windows to the building destroyed). Marine Organization was hired to build stairs connecting between floors. The Roderick Firm was also hired to repair a water tank and install a running water system. Chapter 84 of the web novel refers to Shiroe's room as the guild's office (執務室) but notes that this designation is somewhat of an exaggeration, since Log Horizon is a small guild. However, because of Shiroe's duties with the Round Table Alliance, people often consult him on business, and he uses the room to receive visitor and petitioners. He spends so much time in this room that the other Log Horizon members joke that he's a "shut-in" (引きこもり).http://ncode.syosetu.com/n8725k/84/ References Navigation Category:Guilds